


'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world

by blue_eyed



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM for beginners, Light BDSM, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now lie down.”</p><p>Arousal curled hot in the pit of Jon’s stomach as he did so, and blinked as he lay down. That was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/gifts).



> I was really happy to read your sign up! I hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> Thanks to V for the super quick beta.

“You could’ve got yourself killed,” Malcolm said. Jonathan knew that tightness in Malcolm’s voice, and he sighed. He was tired and achy, whether it was because of or despite Phlox’s ministrations he wasn’t sure; but he’d been allowed to spend the night in his own quarters so he wasn’t complaining too much.

Though he wouldn’t have minded postponing this lecture for a day or two.

“The job’s dangerous.”

“My job is dangerous, yours shouldn’t be.” Malcolm had his arms crossed, and Jon knew that Malcolm was digging his heels in.

“Is there anything I can say to not have this conversation tonight?” Jon finally asked. He relaxed when he saw Malcolm deflate a little bit. 

“Fine, okay. But only because you look so battered,” Malcolm said, half-warningly. “This conversation is not over.”

“I don’t think it will ever be over,” Jonathan muttered. He sank down onto the bed, grunting when his ribs protested. Malcolm moved to sit next to him, idly scratching Porthos behind the ear. 

“Do you need me to get you anything?” He asked softly. 

Jonathan shook his head. “You could stay the night,” he said.

“If you’re sure I won’t end up injuring you more.”

“I am.” He wasn’t actually, it was probably going to be awkward at best, but he wasn’t going to send Malcolm back to his own quarters. “I’m gonna need help getting undressed.”

“What a hardship,” Malcolm said, picking up Porthos and setting him down on the floor. “Into your bed,” he commanded. Porthos huffed once and climbed into his bed, curling up to sleep.

“He’s never that good for me,” Jon said, starting to unzip his uniform.

“You’re too soft. Plus he’s probably expecting us to have sex and just wants to sleep through it.”

“I still think it’s your accent, it’s all...authoritative.” Jon looked down at his uniform, wondering how he was going to get his arms out without causing himself too much pain.

“I think the painkillers are kicking in,” Malcolm replied, half smiling. “Let me.”

Jon let his hands drop as Malcolm knelt in front of him, pulling the zipper the rest of the way down. Jon closed his eyes. 

“I think if I was authoritative I could convince you to let me do my job more often,” Malcolm said quietly.

“Where would the fun in that be?”

“Me telling you what to do and you doing it? Sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah, for you,” Jon said. 

“Let me know if I hurt you,” Malcolm said, quietly. Jon murmured in reply, no words, really. He was enjoying having Malcolm’s hands on him, not having to think for a brief moment. Malcolm manoeuvred Jon’s arms through his sleeves and Jon grimaced a bit.

“Sorry,” Malcolm said, stilling. “This is going to hurt.”

“Its fine,” Jon replied.

“That’s my line.” Malcolm replied, dryly. “Lift your arms as much as you can,” he said, standing up. Malcolm pulled Jon’s undershirt up and off when Jon complied. 

“Now lie down.”

Arousal curled hot in the pit of Jon’s stomach as he did so, and blinked as he lay down. That was new. There was a shifting of the bed under him and then Malcolm leant down to kiss him. Jon groaned softly, closing his eyes.

“See, this doing as you’re told thing isn’t so bad,” Malcolm said as he moved away, removing the rest of Jon’s clothes. Jon opened an eye as he felt Malcolm’s weight lift off the bed. He watched as Malcolm undressed, folding up his uniform onto a chair. 

Jon thanked his captain privileges for gaining him a slightly larger bed than standard as Malcolm climbed in next to him. Malcolm’s body was warm and familiar, and Jon turned into him, resting a hand on his hip. 

“Is this okay?” Malcolm asked, moving slightly closer, legs tangling with his own.

“Its good,” Jon said. “Its nice.” He opened his eyes, and focused on Malcolm - the doc really had given him the good pain meds - he was warm and heavy, like being feverish but without the shivering.

“These bruises look terrible,” Malcolm said, pressing his fingers gently to Jon’s ribs, the swelling around his left eye. 

“You should see the other guy,” Jon tried to joke.

“Go to sleep.”

Jon felt like he should protest on principle but he was comfortable and Malcolm’s breath was hot against his collarbone and his eyes were heavy, and he let himself sleep.

~~~

Jon woke up, groggy and achy next morning. He was disappointed but not surprised that Porthos was sharing his bed, not Malcolm. 

“Hey boy,” he yawned, scratching Porthos behind the ears. “You sleep well?” Porthos huffed and licked Jon’s hand. “Come on, I’ll get ready, then breakfast and a walk to Phlox. Sound good?”

Porthos jumped off the bed, tail wagging. Jon stood up and went to shower.

He thought about last night, about Malcolm’s voice, firm and authoritative, how he had been more than happy to do as Malcolm said. He bit his lip as he considered Malcolm giving him orders in a slightly different context, and shivered, wincing as his muscles protested the sudden movement. Okay, so maybe he needed to investigate that after he’d recovered. If Malcolm was willing. 

He pushed it out of his mind for now, and washed himself as much as he could. When he came out, dressed and feeling slightly more human, he checked his messages. Malcolm’s was top of the list:

Sorry, had to get to the bridge, didn’t want to wake you. Dinner?

Jon smiled and replied:  
Definitely. 1800?

And it must’ve be really quiet on the bridge because Jon was barely five minutes into sorting his messages when he got a reply:  
Sounds good

Feeling decidedly happier, he stood up, and went to Phlox.

~~~

Malcolm knocked on his door at 17:59 sharp, of course. He’d changed out of his uniform and Jon had had two meals brought to his quarters, his dining room was too - formal, too large for tonight. He and Malcolm sat at his small table in his quarters, knees occasionally bumping. 

“How was your day?”

Malcolm shrugged. “Nothing interesting. If it stays this quiet I might run some drills.”

“Drills?”

Malcolm shrugged. “The ship’s been boarded a few times, it’d be good to incorporate a few things from those incidents into the drill. How was your checkup?”

“He seems pretty pleased with my recovery. Got another day of painkillers and he thinks I’ll be cleared for full duty in a couple of days.” Jon said, put down his fork on the now empty plate. Chef made good Carbonara.

“That’s good,” Malcolm replied.

They cleared up, Jon sneaking Porthos his leftovers. Malcolm saw him, obviously, and shook his head. 

“Too soft,” Malcolm said, tutting.

“He’s a growing boy,” Jon replied, pulling Malcolm to sit on the bed. 

“You’re still injured,” Malcolm said as Jon kissed along Malcolm’s jaw. 

“I’m fine, back on duty soon, remember?” Jon replied, hands slipping down Malcolm’s chest, tugging the shirt out of his trousers. 

“Not sure this is what Phlox was imagining though.” 

“So we won’t be acrobatic,” Jon replied, unbuttoning Malcolm’s shirt.

“Well there goes my evening plans,” Malcolm replied, shrugging his shirt off, and removing his undershirt.

Jon laughed, splayed his fingers across Malcolm’s skin, sliding his hand over his side and around his back, pulling him closer. 

They removed the rest of their clothes, Malcolm helping Jon where needed. Malcolm cupped Jon’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss that made him groan softly. 

“Lie down,” Malcolm said hoarsely when he pulled away.

Jon swallowed and lay down without conscious input from his brain, watching Malcolm pull out lube from the under bed storage. He wrapped a hand around his cock, not stroking, just enough pressure to make him arch into it. 

“Impatient,” Malcolm said, settling between Jon’s legs. 

“Hm, don’t hear you telling me to stop,” Jon said, before he could help himself. 

“Stop,” Malcolm said, not quite using the same voice he did with Porthos, but something related, similar. Jon removed his hand before he even thought about it, resting them on the bed by his sides. 

Malcolm blinked. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His hands were still resting at the top of Jon’s inner thighs, so close to where Jon wanted them. 

“Are you - do you want me to tell you what - to do?” Malcolm stumbled over his words but his hands were still on Jon so he took that as a good thing. Jon nodded, feeling like they were on the edge of something - the pause before jumping. He didn’t want to give Malcolm any reason not to jump. Malcolm stayed still for a long moment, and Jon wanted to squirm a little under his gaze. 

“Okay,” he said finally. “You have to tell me to stop though, if I do something wrong, I've never done anything like this."

“I will,” Jon said, fingers tensing against the sheets. 

“Don’t touch yourself, not until I say,” Malcolm said, finally moving his hands, fingers of one hand circling Jons’s hole, the other bracing Jon’s leg, moving it up so he could see.

Jon moaned and he wasn’t sure if it was Malcolm’s voice or his hands that caused it and he didn’t really care. 

“Pass me a pillow.”

Jon lifted his head and pulled a pillow from under it. Malcolm took it from him and tucked it under his lower back, tilting his hips. 

Jon swore it would never get old, the feeling of Malcolm opening him up. He managed to get up on his elbows, to watch Malcolm kneeling between his legs. Malcolm was biting his lip as he concentrated on his fingers and it took him a second to look up at Jon. 

“Lie down,” Malcolm said. “You’ll hurt your ribs.”

Jon groaned and lay back down. He heard Malcolm choke out a moan and start to rearrange his legs. 

Jon panted as Malcolm slid his cock into him. He reached out and grabbed Malcolm’s wrist, groaning as his body stretched around Malcolm. He watched as Malcolm dropped his head, moaning. They were still for a moment, adjusting. Malcolm lifted his head, and Jon nodded. Malcolm moved, and Jon’s eyes closed as he gasped.

Malcolm was careful, controlled, right until he wasn’t, fingers digging into Jon’s hips as he thrust deeply. 

Jon hissed in response, skin starting to tingle as his orgasm started at the base of his spine. His hands fisted in the sheets, every muscles tightening. He wanted to touch himself but Malcolm’s order replayed in his mind and he groaned Malcolm’s name.

“Do it,” Malcolm panted. 

Jon wrapped a hand around his dick, and that’s all it took. He choked out a groan as he came.

When he opened his eyes, Malcolm was pulling out slowly and Jon make a noise in the back of his throat. Malcolm leaned forward, kissing him. Jon moaned softly into the kiss, feeling shaky.

“Hm, let me clean up,” Malcolm said. He got up, a little unsteadily, and Jon huffed a laugh at the baby deer walk Malcolm did to the bathroom. “I can hear you laughing.”

“You’d be laughing if it was me,” Jon replied, feeling a grin creep onto his face.

Malcolm was shaking his head as he came out of the bathroom with a damp towel. He saw the look on Jon’s face and smiled back. He cleaned Jon up, being careful on Jon’s over sensitive skin. 

Jon pulled him into a kiss the second he finished, needing Malcolm close.

“Are you alright?” Malcolm asked as he pulled away to rest his forehead against Jon’s.

“Yeah,” Jon said. “That was incredible.”

“It was,” Malcolm agreed. 

Jon felt good. He rested his head on Malcolm’s shoulder, one hand on his chest. He could feel Malcolm’s heartbeat, which was oddly comforting. Malcolm pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Jon sighed, moving until his whole body was pressed against Malcolm and closed his eyes. 

~~~

The next morning Jon was a little disappointed his hips weren’t bruised. Malcolm didn’t let go very often, he was controlled, always thinking. Jon enjoyed the rare moments where Malcolm lost control and it would’ve been nice to be left with a reminder.

As it was he’d just have to make do with memories and the slight ache when he sat down. Speaking of, he was going to be back in his chair on the bridge today, and he was looking forward to getting back into it. 

Malcolm was on an early shift, so he left while Jon was still in bed catching up on logs on his Padd. Malcolm’s goodbye kiss had lingered, and Jon had wanted to declare them both incommunicado and spend a couple of days exploring this new dynamic. 

He shook his head. He was like a teenager again. He straightened his shoulders, petting Porthos, and left his cabin for the bridge.

~~~

Jon watched Malcolm sit opposite him. He was tense, Jon could tell. He hadn’t seen Malcolm look this uncomfortable since they had breakfast together for the first time, right before the minefield incident. 

He watched Malcolm twirl pasta around his fork, before neatly putting it into his mouth. 

Jon had no idea what could be stressing Malcolm out. There’d been no reports of anything out of the ordinary, anywhere, so it couldn’t be work-related. He’d not even argued with Trip recently. 

“How’s your food?” Jon asked.

Malcolm nodded, “Fine, thank you.” He ate some more pasta.

“Ok,” Jon said. “What’s up?”

Malcolm looked up. Jon could see the words ‘I’m fine’ forming in his mind. He raised his eyebrows. Malcolm frowned and paused.

“I - we should talk about last night,” he said, finally.

Jon’s heart clenched. He put his fork down. 

“I enjoyed it. Did you?" Jon asked.

“I did,” Malcolm said, and Jon relaxed slightly. “But, we should still discuss it, I think.”

“I trust you,” Jon replied, simply. And it was true. He trusted Malcolm with this - whatever this was. 

Malcolm smiled. “Thanks,” he said softly. “We should discuss, I don’t know, boundaries.”

“No work inside here, no relationship out there. Those are the rules,” Jon said. 

Malcolm nodded. “I would never use this outside of this room. No matter how tempting. I’ve questioned your command more than once, you know this,” Malcolm said, wryly. Jon nodded, remembering some of the interesting non-arguments they’d had previously. 

“But that’s not the only boundary,” Malcolm continued. “This is more than normal workplace relationship. This is adding a bit more complexity.”

“Well, we don’t like to make things easy for ourselves,” Jon said, wryly, before becoming serious. “If I say no, you’d stop.” It wasn’t a question in Jon’s mind. 

“I would,” Malcolm replied. 

“Then, for now, I think that’s enough. We’d need to get a bit more adventurous before we started considering any other rules.” Jon stopped, images ranging from intriguing to unlikely running through his mind. “I mean, if you want to discuss fantasies or - then we can do that, but lets not run before we can walk.”

Malcolm tilted his head, smiling slowly.

“Could be a fun conversation,” he replied. 

Jon relaxed fully, tapping his foot against Malcolm’s ankle. “Well I’ve got nothing planned for tonight.”

~~~

Jon blinked. He’d zoned out a minute. He looked around the bridge carefully, making sure no one had noticed. Everyone was looking down at their controls, slightly bored. Malcolm caught his eye, but his face betrayed nothing.

Jon had got away with it. He took a breath and forced his mind to stay focused. The issue was, of course, he had nothing to focus on. They were still cruising steadily along through the void of space, aiming for a small planetary system. It should take them another 3 days to get there, and Jon was looking forward to having something out of the window.

What had him so distracted, however, was his plans for tonight.

Malcolm and Jon had had an interesting night talking, hesitantly at first, until they realised how aligned their desires were. 

They had set aside some nights for exploring this - even so far as asking Trip to take Porthos for the night. Trip had given him a shit-eating grin, and told him to have fun. Jon made a note to tell Malcolm to be extra strict on Trip when it came to his phase pistol clearance.

He walked back to his cabin when his bridge shift was over, nerves jangling. He hadn’t been this nervous since he and Malcolm first started their relationship. 

He checked the time. Malcolm should be there in the next five minutes. Jon checked the supplies he’d put on the bedside table, in preparation. His heart jumped as he thought about what they’d be used for. He sat on the bed, picking up the water polo ball and throwing it against the wall. Anything to distract him a bit.

The door chimed. Jon caught the ball, and called out for the person to enter.

Malcolm walked in, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit early.”

“That’s fine,” Jon replied, getting up. “I was just,” he gestured with the ball, then put it back on the shelf. “Nothing important.”

Malcolm smiled, walking towards him. Jon bent his head and kissed Malcolm, humming into his mouth. 

“I been thinking about this all day,” Jon said, hands slipping under Malcolm’s shirt. 

“Me too,” Malcolm admitted, and Jon kissed him again. 

Malcolm started to manoeuvre them towards the bed, and Jon felt the back of his legs hit the bed, and he steadied himself and lay down. Malcolm stripped off the last of his clothes, pausing as he caught sight of the nightstand.

“Huh, you’re prepared.”

“I thought it made sense,” Jon said.

Malcolm nodded. “Very sensible.” He lay down next to Jon, moving closer to kiss him. Jon sighed into it as Malcolm cupped his jaw.

Malcolm lifted himself up to straddle Jon, hands trailing down his chest. Malcolm scratched gently, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough for Jon to arch up into it.

He let out a truly embarrassing noise as Malcolm pressed his wrists against the pillow by his head. 

“Leave them there,” Malcolm said. Jon nodded. Next Malcolm tied his wrists together, the fabric cool against Jon’s heated skin. He sighed as he tested the knot. He wasn’t getting out of those any time soon. 

“Ok?” Malcolm asked. Jon nodded. “Eagle Scout badge number 12, knotwork.”

Jon laughed quietly. “I’m sure your scout leader would be pleased to hear you’re still using your skills.” 

“Lets not bring him into the bedroom,” Malcolm replied, frowning. He moved to straddle Jon and leaned down to kiss him. “Not when I’ve got you just where I want you.”

Jon hummed into the kiss, straining his neck to follow Malcolm as he pulled away. Malcolm laughed lowly, and Jon shuddered. 

“Stop, lie down,” Malcolm said, and Jon stopped, then lay his head back down. “I don’t think I’m ever getting tired of that,” Malcolm said softly.

Jon swallowed hard. Malcolm kissed him again, hands running down Jon’s chest. Jon moaned softly, but didn’t move. 

“Good,” Malcolm said, shifting to kiss Jon’s neck. Jon sighed again, feeling himself relax into it. 

Jon found he didn’t need to move his arms, he was happy with this. Malcolm moved down his body. Jon tilted his head slightly so he could watch Malcolm best he could.

Malcolm scraped his teeth on Jon’s hip, making Jon jerk. He moved his head, and took Jon into his mouth. 

Malcolm’s tongue was hot and wet and so good. Jon made another embarrassing noise, and pressed his head back into the pillow.

Malcolm groaned softly, one hand stroking the parts of Jon his mouth couldn’t take. 

“I-” Jon gasped and writhed, choking out a moan when the rope bit into his wrists. Malcolm held his hips still but took him deeper, tongue pressing against the underside of Jon’s cock. Jon could feel himself shaking, feel his muscles starting to tense. He let out a cry as he came, and Malcolm swallowed him down. 

Malcolm wrapped his hand around his cock, biting his lip. 

“Malcolm,” he said. “Let me,” he started.

Malcolm blinked then smirked. Jon’s mouth went dry. Malcolm shifted until he was straddling Jon’s chest, and Jon gasped when he realised what Malcolm was planning. Malcolm rearranged the pillows behind Jon’s head until his head was raised, level with Malcolm’s dick. 

“Like this,” Malcolm said, but he was looking questioningly at Jon. Jon nodded, wetting his lips. 

Malcolm leaned forward, hand guiding his dick into Jon’s mouth. He groaned as Jon wrapped his lips around him. The angle was awkward but Malcolm pushed his hips forward gently. Jon groaned around Malcolm, eyes closing. Malcolm moved his hips back, pulling his dick all the way out. Jon opened his eyes, head moving up to chase Malcolm. Malcolm smirked again and Jon shivered. 

“I told you to-”

“Bridge to Captain Archer.” T’Pol’s voice came through the comm, making both men jump.

“Goddamn,” Jon said, feeling like he had had cold water thrown on him. 

“Yeah,” Malcolm said, clambering off him. He undid the knots holding Jon’s hands, and helped him to his feet.

“Captain Archer, respond.” T’Pol repeated. Jon started pulling on a shirt as he made he way to the comm.

“Archer here,” he said, trying not to sound too dejected.

“We have a ship on sensors. It appears to be Klingon.”

Jon turned to Malcolm who was getting dressed and sighed. Malcolm looked concerned, every bit the security officer. 

“I’m on my way,” he replied, shutting the comm off.

“Lets hope we don’t have a run in with them,” Malcolm said, buttoning up his shirt. 

Jon nodded, brain still a bit fuzzy. He pulled on a uniform, and ran a hand through his hair. Malcolm nodded, and they left the cabin.

By the time they got to the bridge Jon felt slightly more prepared. His brain was still definitely half in the bedroom, but there was some of it ready to face whatever the Klingons would throw at them. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to take even breaths.

Malcolm kept darting glances at him in the turbolift, and Jon could tell he was concerned. Jon wanted to to touch Malcolm, to have Malcolm crowd him against the wall of the lift and - Jon stopped that thought. He had a job to do.

The turbolift stopped, and Jon took a deep breath as they stepped out. He nodded at T’Pol and sat in the chair. He was vaguely aware of Malcolm reliving the Ensign at Tactical. 

“Have we been hailed?” He asked, pretty sure his voice sounded normal. 

“Not yet, sir, but they will have sensed our presence.”

“So its only a matter of time,” Jon said. “What do we know about the ship?”

“Its a Raptor-class,” T’Pol replied, pausing as Trip walked onto the bridge, still dressed in his civvies. Trip raised his eyebrows, and Jon shrugged. “We’ve encountered this type of ship before.” 

Jon closed his eyes and forced his brain to work. “The gas giant,” he murmured. 

“Correct,” T’Pol replied. “A scouting vessel.”

“So they might just be passing through, like us.”

“They tend to be more territorial than that,” Malcolm said, tersely. “No weapons have been activated yet, though.”

“Well, lets hope our reputation proceeds us. Hail them, Ensign,” Jon said, turning to the crew member manning the comms station.

“Aye, sir.” The Ensign tapped at the console. “Comm link open.”

Jon nodded and took a deep breath. He could feel eyes on him, especially Malcolm’s. He forced himself to think, this was the stuff he lived for. 

“This is Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. You may have heard of my ship. We do not wish to fight, we’re just passing through.”

Jon stopped and waited. His heart was thumping and he knew that if he looked at his hands they would be shaking. There was too much adrenalin flowing through his veins.

And Malcolm was still sneaking concerned looks at him. 

~~~

Jon left the bridge. He knew he had said something to T’Pol before leaving, but he wasn’t entirely sure what. Something about keeping an eye on things. Trip followed him into the lift.

“You alright, captain? You look spacey.”

Jon let out a breath and pressed his hands to his eyes. 

“Klingons,” he said, shaking his head. 

He had no idea why his mind was so out of it - he knew he had been distracted when the call had come through, but this was more than normal. More intense. 

“Bastards,” Trip replied. “But hey, we got out of it without a scratch. That’s something, right?”

“Exactly,” Jon replied. The turbolift came to a stop. “I’ll come pick up Porthos.”

“You sure?” Trip replied. “I can keep him.”

“No, I’ll take him off you,” Jon replied, gesturing for Trip to lead the way.

“Sure thing,” Trip replied easily. Jon knew he was probably going to have a conversation with Trip about this, but Trip was being easy going about this at the moment, and for that, Jon was grateful.

Porthos came bounding up to Jon when Trip opened the door. 

“Hey boy,” Jon said softly, picking Porthos up and scratching him behind the ears. “Were you good?” He looked up at Trip. “Thanks for this.”

Trip shrugged. “Sorry your night was ruined.”

“Klingons,” he said again shaking his head. “I’ll leave you to get some rest. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Captain.”

“Night, Trip.”

Jon walked hurriedly down the corridor, still holding Porthos. He palmed his door open and sank down onto the bed. 

Porthos whined softly, licking his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he said, softly. He felt himself relax slightly, back aching as he slouched a little. He rubbed Porthos’ belly, smiling as Porthos yipped and wriggled. Jon looked up at the door, wondering when Malcolm would be heading back. 

He lay on the bed, and Porthos lay next to him, licking his face. 

Jon jumped when the door chimed.

“Come in.” he called, sitting up.

The door opened, and Malcolm walked in. Jon relaxed a little, and moved Porthos to the floor.

“Go to your bed,” Jon said. Porthos licked his hand. 

Malcolm walked over to him, concerned. He sat next to Jon, who moved closer, until their legs were touching. He felt himself relax more as he laced his fingers through Malcolm’s.

“Are you alright?”

Jon shrugged. “I think so,” he shook his head. “Klingons.”

“Indeed,” Malcolm sighed. Jon turned to Malcolm, and kissed him, sighing as Malcolm lifted a hand to cup his jaw. This is what he had been missing. He tightened his hands in Malcolm’s uniform and Malcolm made a noise into his mouth.

“Jon,” he said, pulling away and looking at him, concerned again. “What’s going on?”

Jon shook his head. “I’ve been feeling weird since we got interrupted. I’m not sure - the adrenaline on top of what we were doing,” Jon stopped, trying to formulate what he needed. “It’s made me a bit jumpy. I’d really like your hands on me.”

Malcolm blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Jon said. After a long moment, Malcolm nodded, and moved to pull at Jon’s zipper. Jon sighed, and started to tug at Malcolm’s clothes.

They got into bed, and Jon sighed as Malcolm pressed against him. Malcolm was warm and his arms were strong around him and his mind started to quiet.

“Is this alright?” Malcolm asked, softly. His hand slid across Jon’s stomach and Jon felt himself relax against Malcolm.

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry,” Jon said. 

“Don’t be,” Malcolm said. “I’m on beta shift tomorrow, we can talk in the morning.” 

Jon closed his eyes, and felt Malcolm press a kiss to his temple. 

~~~

Jon woke up, bleary eyed. He blinked a few times, shifting. 

“Morning,” Malcolm said, voice sleep rough. 

“Morning,” Jon replied, “Sorry if I woke you.”

“How are you feeling?” Malcolm said, turning to face Jon.

“Better, back to normal, I think.” Jon’s head was clear, and the events of the previous evening felt far away.

Malcolm gave him a long look, but then nodded. “You look better.”

Jon moved closer, kissing Malcolm, ignoring the morning breath. Malcolm’s hands slid down his chest and Jon wanted. He deepened the kiss, relishing the surprised noise Malcolm made. He felt Malcolm’s cock stirring against his leg and Jon palmed the head. Malcolm broke the kiss and gasped.

“Jon, are you-” Jon nodded, cutting Malcolm off.

“I’m sure,” he said, kissing Malcolm again. Malcolm was hard before long, panting. Jon slid down Malcolm’s body, randomly placing kisses on his stomach and hips. He knelt in between Malcolm’s legs, and took Malcolm into his mouth.

Malcolm let out a choked moan, and Jon took him deeper, hand stroking what he couldn’t take. Malcolm was hard and heavy on his tongue, and he groaned softly. His dick was hard, and he desperately wanted to put his hand on it, but he stopped himself, focusing on Malcolm, wanting to give him pleasure. 

“Ah,” Malcolm gasped, hand running through Jon’s hair. Jon looked up, and Malcolm was watching him, a flush starting to rise on his face and neck. Jon sucked harder, closing his eyes.

Malcolm got harder on his tongue, and when his fingers tightened in Jon’s hair, Jon knew he was close. Jon kept going, hand moving quickly on the spit slick flesh, tongue pressing against the underside of Malcolm’s dick.

Malcolm shuddered and came in Jon’s mouth, breathing heavily. Jon swallowed, mouthing at Malcolm until insistent hands pulled him back up.

Malcolm pulled him into a kiss, groaning into Jon’s mouth.

“That was a wake up call,” he murmured. Jon huffed a laugh. He was still hard, pressing against Malcolm’s hip. Malcolm grinned and wrapped a hand around Jon’s dick, causing him to shudder.

“Only fair I return the favour,” Malcolm murmured, pushing Jon to lie back.

“Yeah,” Jon replied unevenly, unable to come up with a witty quip. Malcolm didn’t seem to mind though, nipping at Jon’s hip before wrapping a hand around his dick.

~~~

“Good talk,” Jon said, when his mind came back online. Malcolm chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jon’s shoulder.

“Well you seem better.” Malcolm propped himself up on one arm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

And he must’ve worried Malcolm if Malcolm was prompting him to talk. 

Jon took a breath. He tried to think back to the previous evening.

“It felt like a bucket of cold water,” Jon started. “And that was fine - I’m used to being interrupted, and I know I can normally just work through it.”

“But?”

“But this time it was harder. I just wanted to have your hands on me, and it was different from being turned on, it was like I needed to be grounded. And I knew you’d ground me.”

Malcolm swallowed. Jon pressed on.

“And although it lessened and I got through the negotiations fine, it still was there in the back of my mind. It was like the drop after a rush of adrenaline, when you feel a bit shaky and you’re not thinking straight?” He shook his head. 

Malcolm nodded. “I was worried I’d gone too far - I mean, when I was - there was no way for you to protest.”

“No,” Jon said, shaking his head. “No, that was,” he felt himself smile as he remembered. “That was great. We should do that again, properly.”

Malcolm did a half shrug. “We still need to think about how to do this, how to make sure you can let me know if you need me to stop, how we can stop yesterday from happening again next time.”

Jon relaxed a little. “Next time,” he murmured. Malcolm wanted to make next time happen. 

~~~

Malcolm and Jon expanded their equipment list. They added an emergency first aid kit - they contained scissors sharp enough to cut through the material they used, as well as equipment for bandaging them up if needed. Malcolm insisted on Jon learning how to fight his way out of Malcolm’s grip if needed. Jon was not happy about the bruises all over Malcolm’s skin, but Malcolm was, even if it was grimly so. 

“We’ve encountered beings who can take over our bodies before,” Malcolm had said.

“So,” Malcolm said, after an afternoon of disarming practise. “What do we do if we get interrupted again?”

Jon shrugged. “I’ll know its coming this time. I can take Porthos with me, maybe. He helped a little.”

Malcolm still didn’t look convinced, and Jon knew it probably wouldn’t have convinced him either. He’d thought about it a lot. He couldn’t afford to be out of it in an emergency, lives were dependant on it. 

Jon shrugged. “We’ll have to be careful. Restrict it to when its quiet. This is the first time we’ve been interrupted, its not like its a regular occurrence.”

“That’s true,” Malcolm admitted. 

“So? Give it a go?” Jon asked.

“Sure, next time we’re in dead space.”

~~~

It took about a month. 

Jon and Malcolm still had sex, they ate dinner together, they watched movies, and went to the gym. They carried on as normal as they could on a starship. Only occasionally did Jon think of the rope in his nightstand, the feeling of Malcolm pressing him down.

When T’Pol had pointed out again that the area of space they were coming to was empty, Jon had blinked. 

Trip had sighed and mentioned some upgrades he had been looking into. Malcolm pointed out that everyone was due to be cleared on phase pistols again.

“Well,” Jon said. “Sounds like we can make use of the down time. Let’s not rush to get through the void.”

~~~

Jon had forgotten how dull space was sometimes. “Nothing out there?”

“No sir,” came the replies from around the bridge. He sighed and stood up.

“I’ll be in my ready room if you need me.”

Murmurings of “Aye” followed him as he stepped through the door. He could get back on track with these reports, he supposed. 

Jon sat as his desk, and started reading.

He looked up as the chime rang.

“Come in.”

Malcolm walked through the door, Padd in hand.

“Sir, I was wondering if I could get you scheduled in for Phaser training? I’ll be starting in the Armoury in 2 hours, and it would be good to get you cleared while it’s quiet.”

Jon smiled, “Well its more interesting than reports. I’ll be there.”

“Sir,” Malcolm replied, a small satisfied smile on his face. 

~~~

Jon showed up to the armoury a couple of minutes early, ridiculously pleased that he didn’t get delayed on the way there.

Malcolm was talking to Hoshi whilst breaking down and checking the phase pistol.

“Just the senior and medical staff to do,” Malcolm was saying. “Then we’re all done for another three months.”

“Must be a relief to get it over with.”

“Yes,” Malcolm was saying. “I’ve got Phlox this afternoon though, so that’s always interesting.”

Hoshi blinked then giggled. “I can’t imagine Phlox with a phase pistol.”

Malcolm shook his head, then caught sight of Jon.

“Captain,” he said.

“I’m here. Right on time,” Jon said, holding out his arms. “Don’t worry, I’m surprised too,” he added. Hoshi grinned. 

“You normally get waylaid,” Malcolm said.

“The gods of phase pistol clearance smiled upon me today.”

Hoshi took a step back, “I’ll leave you to it, good luck, Captain.”

“Thanks, Hoshi.”

Malcolm followed Hoshi, locking the door behind her. Jon picked up a phase pistol.

“This one?”

Malcolm nodded as he walked back.

“The pistol doesn’t fire real shots, so there’s no danger of anyone being hurt. Plus the door’s locked, this area is out of bounds to staff.”

“Thought of everything, as always,” Jon said, facing the floating target and squaring his shoulders, nerves ramping up his heartbeat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Ready when you are.”

“Initialising program,” Malcolm replied. 

The floating target whirred into life. Jon aimed and shot, again and again. 

“Thirty seconds left,” Malcolm said at some point, and Jon nodded. Almost done. He’d missed two so far by his count, which was not perfect, but a passing mark. Not bad. 

“And, stop,” Malcolm said, the target came to a halt, hovering above their heads. “Two misses, not bad,” he continued, smiling. “Congratulations, captain, you’ve passed.”

“Thanks,” Jon said, handing the pistol over. “Your turn.”

Malcolm took the pistol, and checked it over. He nodded to himself, and then looked at Jon.

“Ready when you are,” he said. Jon picked up the simulator.

“Initialising program,” Jon said, pressing the screen. He watched as Malcolm breathed out. The second the simulator moved, he aimed, and fired, and aimed and fired, all efficient motion and speed. Jon really shouldn’t have found it quite so attractive as he did, but he supposed it was in a safe environment, not an active battle. 

He jumped when the program beeped to signal the end of the simulation and hurriedly looked down at the simulator. 

“Perfect score,” Jon said. 

“Wouldn’t be Security Officer if I couldn’t shoot straight,” Malcolm replied, but he looked pretty happy with himself.

Jon picked up the Padd and formally signed Malcolm’s phase clearance.

“Done and done,” he said, handed the Padd to Malcolm to countersign.

“Thanks, Captain.”

Jon looked around. No one around still.

“You know, it’s pretty quiet. T’Pol says this area of space is notorious for being dead space,” Jon said steadily. Malcolm looked up, blinking.

“Well, maybe we should take advantage of the quiet,” he said. “I have some proposals I could do with you looking over, for upgrading the phase torpedos.”

Jon nodded. It was only the slight smile on Malcolm’s face that gave his true meaning away.  
Anyone overhearing would think they were just talking about weaponry.

“Sounds good, come have dinner in the captain’s mess, we can talk then.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“18:00 sharp,” Jon replied. “I’ll leave you to the rest of the training.”

“Sir,” Malcolm replied.

~~~

Jon smiled as Malcolm walked through the door to the cabin.

“I got food,” Jon said, gesturing to the table. 

“Thanks,” Malcolm said, sitting down.

“How was the rest of your day?”

“Boring. I got everyone cleared though,” Malcolm said, starting to eat. 

“That’s good, though it means you have even less to do while we’re in this dead zone,” Jon replied.

“Well, I wasn’t joking about upgrading the weapons,” Malcolm replied.

Jon shook his head, smiling. “Well, I’m sure I’ll have time this week.”

Malcolm smiled widely, and Jon leaned over and kissed him. He was going for a quick kiss, but Malcolm slipped his hand around the back of Jon’s neck and deepened the kiss. Jon moaned softly into his mouth. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me while I was doing my phase pistol training,” he murmured, and Jon shivered. “I’m surprised I managed to pass at all with how distracting you were being.”

“Sorry,” Jon gasped. 

“You know, I’m not all that hungry right now,” Malcolm said, conversationally.

Jon swallowed. “Me neither. I’m sure we can work up an appetite.”

“Me too.”

Jon stood up, pulling Malcolm with him. Malcolm kissed him again, and Jon could feel himself get hard against Malcolm’s thigh.

“Are you sure about this?” Malcolm asked, pulling away.

“I am,” Jon replied. 

Malcolm nodded, and leaned back in. Jon leaned in to meet him halfway. He tugged at Malcolm’s shirt and gasped as Malcolm nipped his lip. 

“Take it easy,” Malcolm said, smiling. 

Jon shook his head, “I don’t want to.”

“Oh really?” Malcolm asked, and Jon felt himself being guided back towards the bed. He sat down when they got here, hurriedly moving back to lie down.

Malcolm stripped off, and Jon went to unbutton his shirt. Then he stopped. 

“Do you want me to get undressed?” He asked. 

Malcolm’s fingers stopped on the opening of his jeans, and he looked at Jon. Jon waited. Malcolm wet his lips.

“Yes.”

Jon nodded, and began stripping. When he was naked he lay back down, shivering slightly at the feeling of cool sheets against his back.

Malcolm finished stripping quickly, and leaned down to kiss Jon. Jon reached up, wanting Malcolm on top of him.

“No,” Malcolm said as he pulled away. “Turn over. On your knees.”

Jon flipped over, propping himself on his hands and knees.

“Perfect,” Malcolm said, and Jon hummed happily. Jon saw Malcolm get the lube out the his nightstand drawer, and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Malcolm slipped a finger inside Jon, and Jon sighed, pushing back. He gasped as Malcolm twisted his fingers.

Malcolm removed his fingers, and after a second Jon felt the blunt head of Malcolm’s cock pushing against his hole. Malcolm groaned softly as he slid into Jon, and Jon flushed hot with pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” Malcolm asked. 

“Yeah.” Jon nodded, fingers tightening against the sheets. 

“Good,” Malcolm said and then Jon felt a hand between his shoulder blades. “Get down,” Malcolm ordered, pushing. Jon felt his arms slip against the sheets and he gasped as he fell, face pushed into the bed. 

He felt his arms being grabbed and pulled back until Malcolm was holding his wrists behind his back. Malcolm thrust into him and Jon let out a half shout.

Malcolm kept thrusting, fast, and Jon could barely breath. His neck ached, but Malcolm’s fingers were bruisingly hard against his wrists, and he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. It felt incredible.

“I want you to come,” Malcolm said, and Jon could barely hear him over their breathing, the blood pounding in his ears. “Can you come without being touched?”

Jon squeezed his eyes shut. He was so hard, pleasure making his skin break out in goosebumps.

“Hey,” Malcolm said sharply. “I asked you a question.”

“I don’t know,” Jon replied, shuddering. “I - I’m really close. I need-” He swallowed. “Please.”

Malcolm groaned. Jon could feel his hands moving, and Jon felt one move around his waist and grip his cock. 

That was all Jon needed. He let out an incoherent noise, jerking and clenching around Malcolm. He was aware of Malcolm thrusting deeply one last time, then coming, groaning lowly. 

After a moment, he let go of Jon’s hands, and pulled out. Jon grunted as he moved his arms back to his shoulders. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Malcolm asked.

Jon rolled onto his back, aware he needed to clean himself up but not sure he was able to move. Malcolm was watching him, uncertain. He was still breathing heavy slightly, and flushed. 

“I’m good,” He said, voice hoarse. “I need to clean up, though.”

“I’ll get you a cloth,” Malcolm said, standing up. He returned and helped Jon clean up, still looking concerned. When he came back after taking the cloth back to the bathroom, Jon reached out to him.

Malcolm lay down next to him and Jon kissed him, cupping his jaw.

“Thank you,” he murmured. 

Malcolm smiled softly. “You’re sure you’re alright? Is there anything you need me to do?”

Jon shook his head. “Just stay here,” he said. “Are you okay?”

Malcolm nodded. “Staying I can do.”

“Good. That was pretty incredible,” Jon said. 

“It was,” Malcolm agreed. “How are your arms?”

“I’ll ache in the morning,” Jon said, “but I really enjoyed it. It’ll be worth the distraction of remembering you holding me down,” he murmured. Malcolm shook his head.

“You’re insatiable,” Malcolm murmured, leaning in to kiss Jon, slow and deep. Jon moaned, practically melting into Malcolm. 

They were silent for a moment when they broke the kiss, catching their breath.  
Malcolm rolled onto his back. He lifted his arm, and Jon rested his head on Malcolm’s shoulder, sighing as Malcolm wrapped his arm around him. 

~~~

Jon ached next morning. Midway through his bridge shift he stretched his arms out, and Malcolm flushed slightly. 

Jon bit the inside of his cheek and brought his focus back to his reports. 

Malcolm came to his quarters that evening, ostensibly to go over the phase upgrade proposals. 

What actually happened is Malcolm nipped and kissed at Jon’s neck, hands slipping up his shirt until Jon was clinging to Malcolm's shirt and hard against Malcolm’s hip. He then pulled away, and wrapped a hand around Jon’s neck.

“Kneel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I submitted the main story and this coda? Post credit scene? Hit me and would not get out of my mind. So, have a spanking ficlet!

Jon was late. He’d left the bridge with plenty of time to spare to get to his dinner date but then he’d run into Phlox who wanted to plead his case for stopping at a nearby planet

“They have a wonderful little species of leech; their saliva is a particularly good local anaesthetic-”

“Phlox,” Jon said, putting a hand up. “I am late to dinner, and I want to have an appetite when I get there. It would be good to get off the ship for a while, I don’t see it being a problem. Put a proposal together, and I’ll look over it with T’Pol tomorrow, I promise.”

Phlox clucked at him. “I will never understand the fragility of the human stomach. I’ll have the proposal on your desk by morning.”

“Thank you doctor,” Jon sighed, relived. “Have a good evening.”

“Enjoy your dinner, Captain.”

Jon tried not to run down the corridor. He stopped outside the door to his dining room, straightened his uniform, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Malcolm was standing, looking out the viewport. 

“Malcolm-”

“You’re late,” He interrupted.

“I know, I’m sorry. I got caught by Phlox,” Jon said, moving to stand next to Malcolm. Malcolm had his arms crossed over his chest and Jon sighed internally. “Lets eat before it gets too cold. I’ll make it up to you later.”

Malcolm tilted his head and looked at Jon.

“No.” Malcolm’s voice was hard-edged and clipped. Jon’s mouth went dry. “No, I think you should be punished for your tardiness.” He turned to the table. “We should eat first though.” It wasn’t a question, so Jon went and sat at the table. Malcolm patted his shoulder once as he walked passed and Jon felt himself settle into his anticipation. 

Malcolm sat opposite him, asking about his day. Jon even managed to answer coherently. He allowed himself to reach out a foot, until it connected with Malcolm’s ankle, just resting there. Malcolm smiled at him, shifting to press his leg into Jon’s.

Jon was worried that Malcolm would linger over his food, but he didn’t, and soon their plates were empty. They spoke a bit longer, until Malcolm stood up.

“Are you ready?” He asked, holding out his hand.

Jon nodded and took Malcolm’s hand.

~~~

“Strip,” Malcolm said, sitting on the bed. Jon pulled his uniform off, trying not to blush under Malcolm’s gaze. When hs was naked, Jon stood in front of Malcolm, waiting.

Jon saw Malcolm swallow, his eyes dilated. Jon smiled, the grinned when he saw Malcolm’s erection pressing at his uniform. Malcolm shook his head, standing up. 

“Lie on the bed - on your hands and knees.”

Jon got on his hands and knees. 

“So, punishment. How late were you today?”

“Er,” Jon said. He hadn’t paid too much attention. “About five minutes?”

“I made it six,” Malcolm replied. 

“Of course you did,” Jon muttered. 

“We’ll make it seven for your cheek,” Malcolm said. Jon craned his head back to look at Malcolm. He was still fully dressed, disappointingly. “Eyes down.”

Jon let his head drop down.

“You’re going to count for me, okay? Seven, and then we’ll call it even.”

“Count what?” Jon asked.

Malcolm paused. “I’m going to spank you.”

And that should sound ridiculous, it really should. But instead Jon gasped, and his cock throbbed. 

“I’ll count,” he said finally. 

Malcolm’s first hit was firm, but not hard, not really. It still sent shivers up Jon’s spine.

“One,” Jon said.

Malcolm tried again, harder.

“Oh, two,” Jon gasped. 

By six, Jon was groaning, hands gripping the sheets. His skin was slick with sweat, he could feel it running down his neck.

“Last one,” Malcolm said, hoarsely. He laid a hand on Jon’s back, stroking softly. 

It was a surprise when it came, jolting Jon forward. He shouted, before panting out a “Seven.”

Jon could barely keep himself up on his arms, slowly lowering himself. Malcolm helped him, turning him onto his side. 

“Don’t lie on your back,” Malcolm whispered, cupping Jon’s jaw. Jon registered that Malcolm’s hand was hot on his face, and wondered if that was the hand he’d spanked Jon with. 

“Are you okay?”

Jon nodded and closed his eyes. He was still hard, but it wasn’t urgent. He lazily tugged at his erection, arching into it.

Malcolm took Jon’s hand off his cock, replacing it with Malcolm’s own. 

“I suppose you deserve it, for taking your punishment so well. You were so good, Jon,” Malcolm said. Jon writhed, pushing his face into Malcolm’s shoulder. Malcolm kissed his shoulder and Jon came, shuddering.

“Oh god,” Malcolm muttered, “you’re incredible.”

Jon could feel how hard Malcolm was, precome wet against his thigh. Jon reached down and stroked Malcolm’s cock, kissing him sloppily. Malcolm clung to him, and came with a gasp.

“Oh god,” Malcolm said again.

“Yeah,” Jon said, voice still hoarse. 

“Give me a minute, I’ll get some lotion.”

Jon hummed and nodded, lying against Malcolm's shoulder. He must’ve drifted because he woke up to Malcolm gently rubbing cool lotion into his sore skin. 

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Malcolm said.

“Think I’ll be ok to sit in my chair tomorrow?”

Malcolm froze. “I - I didn’t think-”

“I’ll be fine,” Jon said, grinning. He turned over, lying on his back. There was a slight sting, but it wasn’t painful. “In fact I think the distraction will be more of an issue than the pain. I’ll be having flashbacks every time it stings."

Malcolm smiled smugly.


End file.
